1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a process for conversion of hydrocarbonaceous oils in the presence of hydrogen and an iron-coal catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroconversion processes conducted in the presence of hydrogen and an iron-coal catalyst are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,977, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,530 discloses a slurry hydroconversion process in which an oil soluble metal compound and an iron component in a heavy hydrocarbonaceous oil are pretreated at a temperature ranging from 325.degree. C. to 415.degree. C. with a gas comprising hydrogen and hydrogen sulfide, see column 4, lines 17 to 31.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,736 discloses a titanium sulfide catalyst that may be deposited on high surface area coke which is obtained from low temperature coking of brown coal or lignite in a slurry hydrorefining process in a hydrogen sulfide-containing hydrogen atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,765 and 4,149,959 disclose pretreatment of a mixture of coal and hydrogen donor diluent with hydrogen sulfide prior to subjecting the mixture to coal liquefaction conditions.
It has now been found that pretreatment of a slurry comprising a heavy oil and an iron-coal catalyst will provide advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.